<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down For Business by Neongoldx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055723">Down For Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neongoldx/pseuds/Neongoldx'>Neongoldx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Mingyu, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Top Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neongoldx/pseuds/Neongoldx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>face timing Mingyu was a lot more eventful than usual</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Original Character(s), Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s), Kim Mingyu/Other(s), Kim Mingyu/Reader, Kim Mingyu/You, SEVENTEEN Ensemble &amp; Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble &amp; Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble &amp; Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Other(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down For Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingyu’s business trip had been extended for another week, and he was pissed but the merge between his company and Seungcheol’s company was important. His stress of being away from his home and you getting to him as he felt his exhaustion rise when he bounced from meetings to meetings. A few times he had been able to sneak away for a breather and contact you, giving you updates on his day and telling you how much he was missing you in more ways than one.</p><p>“You don’t have to come out with us tonight.” Chan said as he finished tying his shoe and standing up, admiring his appearance in the mirror. Mingyu nodded tugging on his shirt, running a hand through his wet hair.</p><p>“This is important, we’re so close to finalizing the merge Chan I can’t back out now.” Mingyu sighed sitting down on the bed grabbing on of his shoes.</p><p>“Wonwoo and I got this, we’ll just say you had an emergency to tend to, I’m sure they’ll understand.” Chan smiled placing a comforting hand on Mingyu’s shoulder. “We’ll get this.” He nodded reassuringly patting his shoulder and made his way towards the door. “Pick up your phone it has been ringing nonstop.” He laughed and walked out.</p><p>Mingyu sighed throwing his shoe to the side and stood up walking over to where his phone was charging. A sigh of relief escaping his lungs as he saw your facetime call light up his screen and without a second thought, he picked it up. His smile growing when he saw you appear on his screen. His heart beating rapidly as he took in your relaxed appearance, his body itching to be with you.</p><p>“Hey baby, you going out?” You smiled pushing up your glasses, leaning your elbows against your desk, getting close to the camera as you took in his attire. “I can call later if you are?”</p><p>“Hi love, was going to but I think Chan will beat my ass if I step out to meet him and Woo, they already scolded me for overworking myself to much earlier today.” He grinned throwing himself on the bed, placing an arm behind his head holding it up grinning at you through his phone.</p><p>“Good maybe you’ll listen to them.” You smiled leaning back in your chair. “I miss you.” You pouted playfully crossing your arms in front of you.</p><p>“Believe me I miss you so much, if all goes well tonight and tomorrow, I should get back home tomorrow night or the following morning.” He said sitting up resting his back against the headboard.</p><p>“Gyu, I’m confident everything will go well, stop selling yourself short.” You affirmed wishing you were with him to hold him and reassure him that all his hard work was going to pay off.</p><p>“Okay, okay if you say everything’s going to be fine then everything will be fine.” He smiled pushing his drying hair back, before slamming his hand down on the bed. “Now let’s stop talking about this…how was your day?”</p><p>“Fine, there was a tech problem at the office, so everyone got sent home early…I went to the mall and then came home took a bath, cooked and now I’m talking to you while waiting for my cookies to finish baking.” You gushed watching as Mingyu’s smile grew wider. His stomach spiraling with butterflies as the excitement of seeing you again grew.</p><p>“Did you buy anything?”</p><p>“Ahh, I did but you’re going to have to come home in order to see what I bought.” You smirked playing with the strings of his forest green hoodie, his eyes widening realizing what you meant. He let out a playful groan running a frustrated hand across his face making you laugh loudly.</p><p>“Baby please show me…I’m in need right now.” He whined laying down on the bed again as you shook your head.</p><p>“Nope, that will ruin the surprise Gyu…you can wait a few more days, or hours.”</p><p>“Please just a preview, I haven’t stopped thinking about you all day today.” He pouted bringing his phone closer to his face magnifying his pouting lips.</p><p>“Fine but pay attention.” You giggled standing up from your chair, and pushing it in. Pushing your computer screen back, watching as Mingyu bit his bottom lip in anticipation. You walked back a little carefully, slowly hitching up his sweatshirt, revealing a baby blue see through bra with hearts covering your nipples and matching see through mesh shorts. Mingyu groaned throwing his head back hitting his pillows repeatedly as he felt himself grow harder. You scoffed playfully at his reaction before bringing down his sweatshirt and covering yourself again as he whined.</p><p>“Did you like it?” You asked leaning against your chair watching as Mingyu rolled his eyes at your question.</p><p>“I’m so happy you showed me that today because when I get home its coming right off darling.” He mumbled unbuttoning the first few buttons of his dress shirt, feeling the heat start to take over his body. “But also I’m so hard right now and Chan could come back any minute now.”</p><p>“Better go take a cold shower then.” You suggested taking a seat again, fixing your computer screen so you were back in frame. “No, help me.” He pouted, fixing his pillows before sitting up against them, his free hand threatening to start touching himself as the image of you kept replaying in his mind. “Touch yourself for me.” He breathed out finally letting his hand rest against himself, palming himself slowly.</p><p>“Gyu! You exclaimed your eyes growing in size, feeling your body heat up, the thought of pleasuring yourself for him making you aroused. “Please baby, look at what you did to me.” He smirked turning his camera around his hand gripping his cock through his slacks, a moan escaping your lips as you felt yourself start to crave him. You pushed your chair back standing up and taking off your bottoms throwing them aside, hiking up his sweatshirt and sitting back down. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.” You spoke opening your legs for him, your hand slowly caressing the inside of your thighs, making him moan out in satisfaction.</p><p>“Desperate times call for desperate measures my love.” He spoke rapidly standing up from the bed, setting his phone down on the nightstand making sure you’re able to see him. Once he was sure he stood up straight, taking off his shirt in a desperate haze. Moving his arms around as he tried pushing it off making your giggle at his clumsiness. “Not funny.” He mumbled once he succeeded throwing his shirt on the bed. His golden chest glistening underneath the dimmed light of the hotel room, your hand getting closer and closer to where your needed it most.</p><p>“Take of your pants you’re taking too long.” You joked as you teasingly ran your index finger through your arousal. Mingyu scoffed rolling his eyes, “And you call me the impatient one.” He shook his head, unfastening his pants and pushing them down along with his boxers, kicking them aside. His hardened length resting against his stomach, begging to be touched. “You are.” You breathed sinking into the chair, moaning as you started circling your clit slowly.</p><p>He sighed as he took his cock in his hand circling his thumb over his reddened head, spreading around the bead of precum that hard started to form. “Aren’t you wearing to much clothes for me baby, let me see you.” He spoke letting go of his length spiting in his hand before moving his hand against him again.</p><p>“Deal with it.” You smirked before pushing against your clit gently. “You’re such a tease baby.” As he slowly started teasing himself. “Put a finger inside of you.” You moaned obliging, throwing your head back as you slid in one of your fingers moving it slowly against your wet, velvety walls wishing it was his finger instead. “Mingyu, I need you so badly.” You whined out searching for your g-spot, moaning when you finally found it.</p><p>“God, you have no idea how delicious you look right now.” He groaned, tightening his grip on his length. “Can you put another one in?” He sighed, running his thumb over his head once again, the pleasure feeling out of this world. You nodded as you started to slowly scissor your fingers as your other hand rubbed your clit teasingly. The sight was so sinful and beautiful at the same time. A masterpiece he wished he could frame for his own pleasure.</p><p>“I wish you were here.” You breathed out throwing your head back, pushing your hips against your hand as you slowly felt the wave of pleasure build up. Mingyu moaned loudly as his hand started moving faster, his hips moving along with it. “I wish I was there. inside you…Are you close?” He sighed, feeling himself start to reach his high, you nodded increasing your pace, your back arching against the chair, as your breathes started to get louder. Your chest rising rapidly as you worked yourself up, moaning his name like a sinful mantra when you felt yourself come undone underneath your heated touch. Mingyu following in suit, whispering your name through gritted teeth. Ropes of his cum shooting out against his toned stomach, the sight exciting you.</p><p>The two of you staying silent for a while, taking in what had happened before you let out a laugh. Mingyu chuckling as he grabbed his phone with his clean hand, walking into the bathroom and grabbing the towel he had used earlier after his shower. “Why are you laughing?” He smirked setting his phone down, resting it against the bathroom counter.</p><p>“I just can’t believe we did that.” You blushed crossing your legs in front of you. “Was that a good enough preview for you?” You added feeling your cheeks get hotter.</p><p>“More than enough baby girl.” He grinned running the towel underneath the faucet before cleaning himself off. He then set the towel aside once he was done, looking around making a satisfied sound when he found the sweatpants, he had thrown on the floor that morning and putting them on.</p><p>“Good, now I have to go check on my cookies, the oven beeped around two minutes ago, but I was bit busy obviously.” You stated standing up.</p><p>“Wait don’t leave me.” He whined grabbing his phone and walking out of the bathroom, his ears perking up as he heard the door of his hotel room click open, Chan walking in, his jacket over his shoulders and a satisfied smirk etched on his face. “Chan just walked in, say hi.” He smirked turning his camera around to face his best friend and coworker, your palms feeling sweaty as you set down your laptop on top of the kitchen counter. The fragments of what had happened not even five minutes ago playing through your head.</p><p>“H-Hi Channie. Did it go well?” You waved shyly, looking down at your attire and making sure you were all covered.</p><p>“Hi, yes, we’re signing the merger deal tomorrow, you’re welcome Mingyu.” He smirked patting his friend on the shoulder before walking past him unbuttoning his shirt. Mingyu turned his camera around, his face glowing as he heard the news.</p><p>“See, Mingyu I told you it was going to go perfectly fine.” You said excitedly turning off the oven, silently hoping you hadn’t burned the cookies, as you had been craving some for days.</p><p>“Your manifestation skills are out of this world baby.” He joked making you laugh as you slowly took out your cookies, a satisfied sigh leaving your lips, your perfect cookies staring back at you. You set them down, spinning around and turning on the faucet and running your hands underneath them “That was all you baby, I just offered words of encouragement.”</p><p>“And more.” He winked, giving you a knowing look, as you turned the faucet off giving him a warning look. His laugh erupting from his chest at your reaction.</p><p>“I’m hanging up now, goodnight baby, I love you, I’m proud of you and the guys.” You said drying your hands then leaning against the kitchen counter. “Night Channie.” You yelled to the younger boy.</p><p>“Goodnight, did you make cookies?” He questioned appearing next to Mingyu raising a brow at you.</p><p>“Yes, I’ll save you guys some.”</p><p>“You’re amazing, thank you.”</p><p>“Alright, stop flirting with my girlfriend.” Mingyu mumbled pushing Chan out of the frame before turning to face you. “I love you, sweet dreams my love and save me more cookies than Chan.” He chuckled, throwing you a kiss before ending the face time call. He sighed happily, throwing himself on the bed, pulling the covers up to his neck.</p><p>“Hope the two of you didn’t do gross stuff while I was gone.” Chan mumbled laying down on his bed, starring at him suspiciously.</p><p>“Of course we didn’t,” Mingyu nodded reassuringly trying his best to keep a poker face. “Go to sleep, I’m waking you up early tomorrow so you can tell me everything that happened tonight.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Chan mumbled turning his back to him. Mingyu smiled turning of the light of the room, his body finally relaxing for the first time in two weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank You for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>